


Behind the Scenes

by Ash_and_Ember



Series: Holsom Bachelorette AU [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bachelorette AU, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_and_Ember/pseuds/Ash_and_Ember
Summary: This is a place for me to post scenes that won't make it into the final version of the larger Holsom Bachelorette AU fic I'm working on
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi
Series: Holsom Bachelorette AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029675
Kudos: 4





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Partway through the Bachelorette process, Ransom and Holster manage to get away from the cameras for a few minutes, and feelings soon catch up

“My old hockey captain would make us go on hikes. Team bonding is what he called waking us up at 4am, driving us out to the western part of the state, and practically making us run up a mountain.”

Ransom winced. “And here I thought beach runs every weekend were bad.”

Holster shrugged. “Well Jack did go on to be the top scoring rookie in the NHL, and won the Stanley Cup.”

“Fucking Jack Zimmerman.”

The sound of April’s laughter carried back to them from the front of the group. She had been by Ryan’s side since they stepped out of the cars.

“Think we should go be part of the date, bro?” Ransom asked.

“Nah, there will be time later. I’m good with you, bro.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ransom threw an arm around Holster’s shoulder, pulling him into his side. He ignored the voice inside his head telling him he shouldn’t be doing this. That voice had been getting more insistent in the last few weeks, but he kept tuning it out. Just like the butterflies he felt when Holster smiled at him. 

One of the producers called the group to a stop. “Alright, we’re almost at the outlook. When we get there, we need shots of everyone’s reactions. Then we’re going to finish setting up the picnic. Everyone has 30 minutes to eat and go to makeup. April, you’ll take people aside for private conversations, everyone else will stay in the main area. Okay?”

Before they started walking again, the staff medic called out “The next part of the trail is steeper, so be careful. I don’t want any twisted ankles today.”

Ransom grinned. “Yeah, better be careful Holtzy. Did no one ever warn Zimmerman of the dangers of twisted ankles?”

“I’ll have you know that no one ever got hurt. Mostly because we were all afraid of disappointing Jack if something were to happen.”

“Well, your days of running up hiking trails are probably over. In your advanced age, who knows what might happen?” Ransom patted him on the back with as much condescension as he could muster.

Holster had a gleam in his eye when he said, “That sounds like a challenge, Rans.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Does it now?”

“See you at the top.” Holster ducked out from under Ransom’s arm, and took off up the trail. With a whoop, Ransom tore off after him.

Ransom felt so alive as he ran up the trail with Holster. They were neck and neck as they rounded the curve to reach the overlook. All his anxiety and conflicted feelings were forgotten as he focused on winning the race. His hand reached out and touched the boulder by the end of the trail a second before Holster. 

“Ha! I win.”

“Yeah, I guess you did,” Holster said, hesitating for a second before he grabbed Ransom by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. 

It was frantic and messy and unexpected. Holster’s mouth moved frantically against his own, and it was all Ransom could do to go along for the ride. He didn’t plan for this. This never came up as a possible scenario. Beyond the part of his brain that was panicking, another part was reveling in it. His lip caught between Holster’s teeth was the inevitable conclusion of the last few weeks. The press of their bodies felt like a fundamental truth he was just now seeing.

Then, as soon as it started, it was over. Holster broke the kiss and stepped away. His eyes were slightly wild when he said, “I’m sorry, I had to do that at least once. Guess I should tell you I’m bi, huh?”

“Holster…” Ransom reached for him, but he turned away.

“The cameras will be here soon. I’m sorry.”

Holster walked away to the edge and Ransom watched him go. Was he breathing? He wasn’t sure. Everything was too much. He put his head in his hands and counted his inhales. He had to be in control before the cameras arrived. Holster’s coming out echoed in his ears.

When the cameras arrived a few minutes later, they were putting on a good show of normalcy. Ransom crossed his arms to hide the shaking in his hands. Holster was standing near enough to not be suspicious, but he could feel every inch separating them.

“So, who won? Winner gets a kiss.” April said with a bright smile that normally would leave Ransom weak in the knees, but right then he just felt sick.

“Justin beat me fair and square. The young whippersnapper was too fast for me.” 

“I’m only a couple years younger than you.” Ransom tried for a light tone, but it sounded flat to his own ears.

“Such a gentleman to admit your defeat,” April said to Holster. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. His face was carefully blank. 

“Justin, will you take a walk with me?”

“I’d be honored to.” He took her hand at the direction of the producers as they were led to a more secluded area. 

“I did promise you a kiss,” she said, stepping closer to him.

“I hope you don’t expect me to win a race every time to kiss you. Hol — Adam nearly beat me. He’s in excellent shape and could probably beat me over long distances.”

April moved away from him slightly. “Justin, I wanted to spend time with you today to deepen our relationship. I feel a strong connection to you, and most of the time I feel like that’s reciprocated. But the rest of the time you’re always with Adam, or talking about him. I feel like a third wheel when I’m around you two!”

Ransom felt like he had just been slammed into the boards, and left on the ice gasping for air. “April, I’m so sorry I haven’t been giving you the attention you deserve. Adam and I just sort of instantly clicked that first night. He’s… the person I’m closest to in the house. You know that sometimes this journey can be emotionally difficult. He and I are always there to support each other when it gets hard.”

“See, it’s when you say things like that that makes me worried, Justin! Why can’t you come to me for comfort? Or talk to me about your feelings?”

“I…” 

“We’re in a relationship, and in a good relationship, you should be able to talk to me openly about your problems. This really hurts. Maybe you just don’t feel as strongly about me as I do about you.”

April, no!” Ransom reaches out and takes her hands again. His head is swimming. Too much is happening all at once. “I do feel strongly for you. Sometimes it’s overwhelming how much I like you. The truth is… I’m falling in love with you.” He looked down at the ground, unable to look April in the eyes. His heart was a heavy weight inside his chest. “I’m falling in love with you, but I’m doing a terrible job of showing it. I’m scared. Sometimes it’s easier to talk to my friend about it, rather than the woman who is changing my life. It’s my own fault for not seeing earlier that you were bothered by my actions and lack of communication. I’m so sorry. Going forward, I promise to be more open with you, and more dedicated to you.”

April gasped, and smiled up at him. “Justin, I had no idea you felt that way. Thank you for telling me. Falling in love is scary, and I understand wanting to talk to your friend about it.At this point, it’s just so important that we’re on the same page to avoid any broken hearts, you know?”

Ransom squeezed her hands. “We are. I told you at the beginning that I don’t do casual relationships. I’m with you every step of the way, April.” 

When April stepped in for the kiss she had promised earlier, Ransom could only think about Holster. He could feel the ghost of his hands on his back, the way Holster had frantically grasped at him, as if Ransom would turn to smoke if he didn’t hold on.


End file.
